Status: Taken but looking
by miss bootylicious
Summary: Shadowed by his past, Natsume asks Mikan to be his fake girlfriend, to escape from his fangirls. Mikan is not sexy, nor beautiful. So Natsume is positive he won't fall for her... but what if he does? NxM :
1. The New Guy

Hi it's my new Fic, This story has no link with 'Expect the unexpected', the story that I wrote before. This is a whole new plot. Hope u'll like it. Revies are very much welcome & Happy hallowen people:)

Much Love,

Janet

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Nobody could keep their eyes off the new student. It's as though he's a powerful magnet. Though his ruby eyes seem lifeless, he still looks handsome. He has raven coloured hair and a very high posture.

"My name is Natsume Hyuuga. But you can call me Natsume" he said coldly.

"Oh my god his name is so cute!" Cried Sumire, loud enough for Natsume to hear. Making Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, class. Natsume, you can go pick your own seat" Mr.Narumi, the class teacher, said.

The girls inside the classroom started overreacting. They all tried to get Natsume's attention so he picked a seat next to them. But after looking at all the faces inside the classroom, he decided to approach a person who seems to be paying no attention to him. A face that shows that she really doesn't care, not pretending. The only one who looks at him without any expression, and prefers to look around. Natsume look at Mikan, who is currently nodding an laughing with Kokoroyomi, a boy who seats in front of her.

"Hey" Natsume greeted her coldly, making Mikan turned around and widened her eyes.

"I can sit here right?" Natsume asks.

"Uhmmm …" But instead of waiting for her answer, Natsume just flopped down on the chair.

"Sure, why not" Answered Mikan finally. I mean, she couldn't possibly tell him no when he's already sat, right?

The next day …

It's 6:30 in the morning and Mikan just sits there, on her bed. She has still not recover from the sudden shock she received yeaterday. She still couldn't believe it. Natsume, the new boy everyone is talking about decided to sit next to her in class! Who is she anyway? Suddenly, her alarm rang.

"HA! You stupid thing, I already woke up!" She pressed the button as she laughed, stand up, and went to take a shower.

Mikan received another shock today. She arrived at her school by 7:05, and her class is already full! Okay, so the boys are all not here yet, but the girls? Every single on of them is here already! And there are a lot of changes too! Some girls who had curly hair suddenly has straights, and the straight ones has curls, and some grew taller (After some investigations it is found out that they're using heels on their shoes), not to mention the sudden mix of perfumes smell inside the classroom that morning! What Mikan found the most shocking is the fact that Sumire is wearing a mascara and a glittery eyeshadow! And it seems that the boys got the same shock as Mikan.

"Why is it so smelly in here? I can smell lavender, vanilla and eucalyptus all mixed! Ugh!" stated Yuu, as Kokoroyomi nodded in agreement.

"How come your eyes are twinkling?" Asks Mochu to Sumire.

"Shut the hell up!" Shouted Sumire.

So, in the end, only Mikan stays the same. Still the same height, same hair, no curls, no sudden straight, only her natural straight-mixed waves hair, no accessories, no make up except for the daily powder on her face, and the same cherry blossom body splash for kiddies she uses everyday!

The next day, Mikan did not want to come so damn early anymore, because, says the guard of the school, her class is sure to be full by 6:40! But still she is amazed to see, even though she arrived at 7:30, her usual time (school starts at 8:00) how full her class is, today it is even full of girls outside her class!.

The following day, Mikan did not come until near the bell time, around 7:55, because she think it's a waste of time to come until the bell, since she cannot seat in peace inside her classroom. And anyway she is the one who will be sitting down with Natsume from 8 in the morning until 3 in the afternoon. For 7 hours! And during that 7 hours, no one can take her seat except for break and lunch, so let them enjoy it in the morning! Anyway, after sitting with Natsume as seat mates for two days, she quickly found out that he's odd. He is mean to girls, way too mean! But yet he's normal to boys. On the first day he came to school and sit with her for 7 hours, they only talk once.

Flashback;

"Your name?" Natsume asks

"Mikan, Mikan Sakura" Mikan replied

"Only that?" he asks

"Yeah. Why? too short? If you want to add anything it's okay. As long as you don't as for it to be added to my birth certificate!" She snapped

And that's when Natsume smiled, a small and quick smile though.

"Nah, that's okay. Your name is nice, must have got the idea from cherry blossoms"

End of flashback.

ONLY THAT! For the second and third day after his arrival… HE WAS SILENT LIKE HELL! It's as though Mikan did not exists! And it goes on until the end of the week, where he only talks to borrowed a pencil from Mikan. Natsume is also scary. If he is pissed off by someone, no exception if he is a boy or a girl, he would be silent and just look at them in this scary way. And his answers are only Yeah's, Really's and Okay's and I don't know's. Scary right? Not to mention boring!

"GET AWAY FROM HERE!"

Everbody turned around, startled, to the place where the loud shout just came from, including Mikan, who's sitting down at Yuu's table since her seat is taken away by Sumire. Just like everybody, Mikan is also shocked by the view of Natsume's and her seat. Since Natsume came, Sumire and her best friend (the teleportation girl) always sit down there before the bell goes. Next to Sumire, sat her pale faced best friend, who turned out to be the person who is being shouted at.

"CAN'T YOU HEAR? I SAID, GET AWAY!" Natsume shouted again

"I … I … I just, just … wanted to sit down …"

"Well, THIS IS NOT AN EMPTY SEAT!" Natsume snapped

Shocked by the fact that Natsume can be so angry, made Sumire's best friend froze.

"GO WILL YA?" he shouted again, this time hitting the table in front of her. Sumire's best friend cried and ran out of the room. Then, as nothing had happened, He returned to his seat, only to find out that there is something on his table. A box full of black forest cake, with cherries on top of each of them and pieces of chocolates.

"Who does this belong to?" He asks coldly to the girls near him

"Uhmm, uhm, well… uhm, it's for… you, Natsume" Sumire answered beside him. Natsume turned around and face her, making Sumire's heart jump

"LOOK HERE! I am not some poor people with no money to buy food! So don't you dare bringing shits for me! YOU HEAR?" He said very coldly "Anyway, what do you want, bringing me THIS!" he pointed at the cake

"No… no intentions. I thought you might like it …" Sumire answered slowly

"Well, for your information, I.DON'T.LIKE.IT! Just take it away from here, I need this table!

But Sumire stayed. How dare he just returned the special give she especially bought for him, a very,very expensive cake … JUST LIKE THAT! No way!

Seeing Sumire insisting on NOT taking the cake, Natsume took them and faced the boys

"Anybody wanted this???" he asks

"SUUUUREEEEEE! OF COURSE WE WANT IT? WE ALL WANTED IT!" they all shouted, and gobbled the cake as quick as a wink.

Mikan, who has been watching, certainly got scared of sitting next to Natsume now. She asked Yuu if she can trade seats with him …

"No way! Look Mikan, I know you're my friend but you can't sit here in the back. This is the boys back, no girls allowed!" As he laughed

"But Yuu! Pleasepleasepleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She pleaded

"No, here's what. I'll take you there okay, so it's okay" And together he pulled Mikan

towards her 'original' seat

"Your seatmate is so scared of you, she's willing to go into the boys back by changing seats with me" he laughed as he whispered in Natsume's ear

"Really?" Asks Natsume, as Yuu went back

Natsume looked at the girl next to him, who's currently tiding up her table. Their eyes met and she looked away.

Since they got a double period for free that day, Mikan decided to bring a bottle of water and a box of Howalons, to accompany her while she's reading her favourite book. But then she sees Natsume's eyes looked at the howalon box

"Uhmmm, this is for me! Not for you! Seriously! I'm not planning to … to ask if you want some!" She stammered, scared if Natsume thought she's planning the same thing as Sumire. Natsume had to hold his laugh when as said, Mikan finished all of her Howalons without sharing them with Natsume. As Natsume looked at the girl next to him, studying her personality, a plan shows up on his mind …

-----------------------------------------------------------------

So, how is it? Good? Bad? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah : Hahaha I need reviews please they're very much much much welcome :D :D Thanks to everybody who's reading this. I'll try updating it as fast as I can 3

Much Love, Janet


	2. Shadows of his past, how it happend

Awww thx for those reviews! especially the one ghiminaruho wrote because she's one of the three insiprations that made me write fan ficts : i love your stories! please please update 'When love find it's way' because it's one of my favourite's. Tee hee :D and of course i love the other reviews too! And to Elspiritdelmar, of course I will add more energy, it's just that I need to make Natsume way scary so Mikans seems more ... coward? hahahaha :p okay here goes chapter two!

BTW; howalons are those puffy pink candies from the movies – I think :p

Lots of love,

Janet :

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Since the incident, the girls in Mikan class started to get cautios near Natsume...

One morning, Mikan had just entered school when she saw her best friend, Hotaru (They're in seperate classes).

"Hotaru!" She shouted

"Hey ... how come you're not in your class?" Hotaru replied

"I'm, uh, scared" Mikan whispered

"Of?"

"You know that new guy, Natsume? My seat mate? Yeah, that guy know how to scare the hell out of me!" Then Mikan told her the whole cake-seat incident yesterday.

"Ooh, I see. How come he's your seat mate? I thought it was Reo?"

"Yeah.. well.. wait! Reo ! Yeah, I forgot about him! He's been in the hospital so long that I forgot the fact that he's my seat mate! How is he anyway?"

"I don't know, anyway, the point is, Natsume has got to go. Since it's Reo's seat!!" Hotaru reminded our dear,dear forgetful Mikan :

"I knowwww. But how do I tell him? I don't want to get shout at!"

"Tell him nicely, don't show the fact that you really wanted him to go!"

"Okay, thanks Hotaru!" Mikan smiled at ther best friend and wave goodbye as she step into her class …

Later, at break;

Mikan approached Natsume, to tell him the fact that Reo is her seat mate …

"Hey Natsume, can I talk to you for like, a … uhm, second?" she greteed him

"Is it important?" He said without even bothering to look up

"Well, uhm …"

"Is it?" He asks again

"Uhm, yeah! Yeah! Yeah it's very,very,very important!" She assured quickly

"Well, okay. But it really better be good" He said, now looking up, directly into her eyes

"You see, the seat that you're seating on… uhm, belong to someone else. Well, he's not technically, physically, here, but uhmm … it's still his seat"

"Really? Who?" Natsume seems surprised

"It's Reo's"

"Who? And where is he now?" Natsume asks again

"It's Reo's! A fellow classmate. He's in the hospital now because of a car accident. He's injured badly" Mikan explained

"Oh, so, when are you gonna go visit him?"

"Huh?" Mikan did not understand what he says.  
"Visit him?" She thought. "I'm telling him to move seats and he's asking me about visiting him?"

"Yeah, visit him. To tell him about this" Natsume explained

"OH! Uhm, maybe two days from now"

"So Thursday?"

"Yeah" Mikan agreed to… whatever it is he is talking about

"Okay" He said as he stand up and leave the classroom

"UGH! He's so weird!! Wait… wait! That means, I'm the one who had to move seats! Not him! Right? Oh, this is so fantastic I even forgot to smile. Where would I sit now? In the boys back? No way. Maybe I should just brought a picnic map and layed it down on the floor!" Mikan realized in HORROR.

Two days later, on Thursday… Mikan was getting the mails on her mailbox when a black car approached her house, and Natsume's head popping out of the window!

"Hey little girl. Still on for the hospital visit right?" He said without any "hello's" or "good morning's" first, just like that.

"Uhm, yeah. Sure. I was about to change my clothes, wait here I'll be down in a few minutes" She said

After two minutes, Mikan went downstairs again. This time wearing a white tank top, with a pink cardigan and black short skirt (NOT mini's), and went inside Natsume's car.

"Hey, how did you know my address?" She opens up a conversation with Natsume

"I have my informants" he replied flatly

And then they went silent again, and Mikan realized they're going the wrong way

"Hey, Reo's hospital is to the right" he reminded Natsume

"Yeah, I know. I've been there. I've talked to him" His answers shocked Mikan

"WHAT? Then why are you taking me???" She panicked

"Why? You don't want to come? You want to come back home?" His words was threatening, it made Mikan stop and shut her mouth up.

They stop on a dead end, where there are trees. Then, Natsume parked the car and just sit there … After a while;

"Natsume!" called Mikan, but he just sits there

"Hey Nasume!" She called again

"Natsumeeee!!!!!!" she shouted at him, but still no response

"IF YOU DON'T SAY ANYTHING IM GONNA JUMP OFF FROM THIS DAMN CAR, NOW!" and that startled Natsume, he looked at Mikan and took a deep breath …

"You know, I used to have a girlfriend ……" he started. "And she likes, she likes … flowers, while I like… riding fast motorcycles" He finished

"So?" Mikan asks

"So I took her to the flower field" He replied

"Oh! So that's why. She'll loved it"

"So he took me all the way here just to boast about that?" Mikan thought, but then Natsume talked again …

"I don't know" he said

"Why? You broke up?" She said

"No, she, she, she… she died" Natsume looked away from her

"What? Why? How?"

"We were riding motorcycles. And Anna (HAHA!) knows that I love riding them fast. 'Let's ride like the wind!' she says. So I went so fast, that I forgot to look, we went crashing to a brick wall and she was flown out… and fall three metres to the front… and went in a coma for three days before she, she died …"

Mikan was speechless …

"It's okay. That's already the past you know.. It's her destiny, you are only playing the role of her destiny. It's not your fault …" Mikan comforts him

"BUT IF I DID NOT TOOK HER TO THE FLOWER FIELD THAT DAY, SHE WOULDN'T DIE RIGHT? IT IS MY FAULT! IM A MURDERER!" Natsume suddenly shouted, making Mikan jumped to the very edge of the car

"But…" she started

"IT IS MY FAULT! OKAY? I KILLED HER! I DID! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKE HER THERE!" Natsume started shouting again and again

"OKAY!OKAY! IT IS YOUR FAULT!!!!! YOU'RE STUPID! IT IS YOU FAULT! You know what? I can die of shockness here!" Mikan decided to just agree on him, rather than being shouted at!

Then Natsume realized how scared Mikan was, and saw that she's already sitting on the very, very edge…

"Mikan! Gomen… sorry, so sorry" And he pulled her into a hug

"THIS PERSON! HOW EASY IT IS FOR HIM TO SHOUT THEN HUG PEOPLE!" Mikan thought

She quickly pulled away. "Then again, no one has ever been killed because of being shouted at" she quickly added.

"Sorry, I did not realized"

"Ha, it's okay"

"This will be our secret okay? Don't tell anyone" He said

"Yeah, sure"

"This is the reason I don't wanna be near girls, that's why Im so cold to them" he explains

"Yeah, I get it" Was all that Mikan could say, but then she remembers something…

"So, who's moving? She asks

"Huh?"

"You said you don't want to be near girls. I'M A GIRL. Or do I look like Kokoroyomi?" She joked, making Natsume laughed

"By the way, Sumire's birthday this weekend. Are you coming?" He changed the topic

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Can you please come? I'll take you there, okay?" He pleaded

Mikan widened her eyes. Natsume's eyes looked guilty

"Mikan, please! I need your help. If we come together, they think something is happening between us, I'm tired of them! Flocking around me everyday! Girls such as Sumire and her gang, those people are freaking me out!" he pleaded again

"But the consequences!" cried Mikan

"What? You have a boyfriend? Or a crush?" He ask, surprised

"No, but… if they really think that it's real …" she started, but cut off

"Than that's good! Please, mikan, just for fake, if there is someone that you like someday you can go! Please, Mikan, Pleaseeeeeee! I'll agree to everything that you said to them! Everything! You just made up the story! Any kind of story!"

Looking at the pleading face, Mikan slowly nodded, even though her heart is falling apart… at least I'll be the one closest to him, even though it's not real… she thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Okiedooodles! That's chapter two! Reviews please : you're greatly appreciated! See ya next chap :D :D


	3. The Party

I can't believe it's chapter three already :D :D Thx again to all the reviews!

Much Love,

Janet

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan no longer sees Natsume as a scary guy. Now, she pitied him. Pitied him for having such sad memories, and how hard it must have been for him. And this morning, seeing him walking towards his seat, still as cold as ever, it's almost unimaginable that he was nearly in tears yesterday.

"Hey" he greeted as he sat down, still the same old Natsume, greeting people without smiling at all.

"Hey" Mikan replied, also not smiling.

Mikan: Okay, I know she said I pitied him. And yeah, I did. But I still won't smile unless he smiled first! If I did then he will thought I'm flirting with him! Hell no!

Back with the story…

"How's life?" Natsume suddenly asked

"Now that's new, usually he doesn't care!" the question made mikan turned around and face Natsume

" Good" She answered

"Oh, okay that's good to hear"

Without Mikan noticing it, Natsume smiled at her reaction. "Still the same Mikan he knew for this past few days, the Mikan who answers when asked, who does not give a damn about him, who rather eat all of her howalons by herself" He thought.

Natsume is glad, that means he did not picked the wrong person to confide about his deepest darkest secret and as his seat mate. Natsume wanted to talk to Mikan about the plan yesterday, but there's not a single perfect timing on that day, girls keep going near him, making it harder for him to talk to Mikan, so he decided to wait until home time, but unluckily, he forgot, when the home time bell rings, Mikan quickly ran towards her best friend's class, non other than Hotaru's. So Natsume secretly followed them and only come out when they're near the school gate, when the coast is clear.

"Hey" He greeted Hotaru first

"Hello to you too" Hotaru's reply was still emotionless

"I need to talk to you, Mikan. Privately" Mikan knew what he wanted to talk about, about yesterday, the part where they're going to be "in a relationship".

"Uh, yeah sure" Mikan replied.

Hotaru looked at Mikan, then at Natsume, then back at Mikan. Her eyes showed confusion, So Mikan quickly made up a reason, because Hotaru was not supposed to know.

"He wants to meet Ruka-pyon!" She lied

"Ooh! Okay. Well then, see ya tomorrow, Mikan, Hyuuga" Hotaru nooded and went towards her car, when her car is nowhere in sight, Mikan and Natsume walked towards Natsume's car, as soon as they are inside …

"Who's Ruka-pyon?" Natsume asks

"A meat seller!" Mikan answered plainly (JOKE! Of course)

Natsume did not believe her, of course. "And why would I want to meet him?" He asks

"He's the captain of our school's basketball team but he worked part-time as a Meat seller" she lied

"Oh, that Ruka. Ruka Nougi right? Yeah I know that guy" Natsume had to hold his laugh. "She's definitely lying. Ruka doesn't sell meat" He think

After a moment of silent…

"You wanted to talk about that, right?" Mikan asked, breaking the ice

"Yeah, have you think about it?" Natsume replied

"Yes" Mikan replied flatly

"So? The answer?"

"Can it be a no?" She asks

Natsume laughed. "Sorry, but it's either 'sure' or 'yes', take your pick"

"Yeah, that, that's the problem" Mikan turned and faced him

"Please? I really need your help!" Natsume pleaded again

"GOD! He's asking for help yet insisting on it!" Mikan cursed in her head

"But why Sumire's birthday?? Wouldn't it be way too shocking?" she cried

"That's the point. The whole point is the shockness!"

"But…" Mikan started

"Here's what, let's just stop at McDonald's. it's okay if you go home kinda late right?" he asks

"Oh, sure, probably my mom will be mad at me!" she snapped, annoyed

"I'll explain to your mom" Natsume asked as he parked into McDonald's and they both sat down at the outdoor seats as Natsume bought two Coca-cola's

"So, what were you saying?" he asks again

"I was saying, but what if people started asking questions??"

Natsume was silent for a few seconds. Then he started "Now, that's what I wanted to talk to you about too, my second request"

"How many sessions of request do you have? If you haven't noticed it, my stock of help's are limited!" Mikan snapped again

Natsume laughed again. "Just two" he said. "First, be my fake girlfriend. Two, create the story of how we became a 'couple'."

"I can't! Sumire's birthday is three days from now!" Mikan panicked

"You don't have to finished it by Sumire's birthday"

"So?"

"Take your time, just create the story slowly. But we still showed up at Sumire's birthday, and the rest… I'll take care if it, okay? Now let's go" He said as he stand up and throws the coca cola into the rubbish bin.

"How come he's the one in charge! Damn you, Natsume!" Mikan shouted as she stands up and followed Natsume

"Fine!" She snapped and nodded when she finally reached him

-----------------------------------------------------------------

As Sumire's birthday drew nearer and nearer, the girls in Mikan's class got more and more excited about it, and talked more and more about what will they wear, the make up, the blings, etc. Especially girls such as the birthday girl herself, Sumire, and her posse will use their money to create the maximum look, especially with their dads around ;p But girls such as Nonoko and Misaki (In here they are in the same grade) they will try to make their inner beauty shown, since they believe that Natsume is not the type of men who look at girls for their money, as Mikan stayed silent.

We all know that in every prayer we make to god, there's always a chance for the prayer to be fulfilled, except right now, Mikan's. I mean, maybe even god did not know what to do, for her prayer is for time to stop! Or at least, skipped a day. Skipped Sumire's birthday, please, please god!

And so, the dreaded day arrived… Sumire's birthday. Since morning, Mikan is already very,very nervous.

"How come you're so silent, Mikan-chan?" Nonoko said to her

"You're coming for the party tonight, right?" she asked again

"Uhhmm, yeah, maybe I'll … come"

"Great! Don't worry, Mikan-chan! We still have a chance as big as Sumire's on Natsume! He may not fall for her money!" Nonoko tried to cheer Mikan, but mikan just keep fake-smiling

"Oh my god… Death, here I come!!!!" Mikan thought

As promised, Natsume is already ready in front of Mikan's house at 5:30, He's wearing a black shirt with two of the buttons undone, he does look so handsome, but Mikan is way too nervous to notice. Mikan herself is wearing a pink tube-top dress and pink wedges. Her wavy-straight mixed auburn hair was let down, and she's also wearing a pink hairband. In about 30 minutes they have reached Sumire's house, and parked the car…

"Hey Mikan, I'm sorry but I don't know who else can help me" Natsume tried comforting her since she looked so scared

"Yeah, it's okay. I just felt soo … mean" she finished

"Hahaha, it's okay. So… you ready?" He said as she nodded.

Sumire did planned everything to the maximum. Even from 2 kilometers, the music can be heard and the lights can be seen, and as soon as Natsume's car was visible, Sumire started running, acting ever so gracefully. Natsume and Mikan can't help but stared at Sumire's appearance, she looked like a Hollywood celebrity nominated for the Oscars, for she was wearing a very long green gown, and all of her hair are curly, and she wore a 10 cm high heels and FULL MAKEUP.

"Hey Mikan, is that Sumire, or her mother?" Joke Natsume

"Meanie. Of course it's Sumire… With too much make up" Mikan can help but laugh, making Natsume smirked.

Sumire had not noticed that the war had turned sides. She still thinks she's the only one in this party worthy enough for Natsume. She runned across the garden, with the biggest smile she could ever make and run in small steps who- according to her, is cute. But her smile faded when she saw Natsume stepped out of his car, open the other door and out came Mikan!

She approached them nearer, not with her so-called-cute steps anymore.

"How come you're here with Mikan?" she asks, not caring that the question can hurt people's feeling

Natsume smirked. "Why can't I?" he asked casually

"Well, as I know it, your house and Mikan are like … from north to south"

"That's why I picked her up, since your house is farter again to the south" Natsume replied.

"OH!" Sumire cried, then she smiled evilly after she take a look at Mikan's clothes

"I guess you're in a hurry" and stands next to Mikan, showing Natsume that she's more glamorous than Mikan, but Natsume pulled Mikan closer and said a "happy birthday" without shaking her hands, or anything. That's a pity because, Sumire already planned on hugging him if he shake her hands. What's more is that Mikan is the one who hug her, and give her a present from BOTH OF THEM. Sumire is definitely annoyed! Then, without her permission, Natsume took Mikan's hand and walked towards the party, Mikan felt like walking into a lion's cage. Every single female inside the room looked at her with jealousy. Some look like they wished they could sliced her open. Natsume must have sensed this, so hw did not let Mikan go. He's afraid, if he left her that she would die. After a while he let go of the hand, and the eyes of people started to relaxed, but then he put his hand around her waist and KISSED HER CHEEK, and Mikan's eyes widened!!! That made the eyes of the green-eyed monster girls flashed more madness and jealousy.

Since their only goal was to show that they are a couple, Natsume thinks that one hour at the party is enough, and as soon as they leave, girls started to cursed Mikan…

"THAT BITCH!!!! STEALING PEOPLE'S CRUSHES! SUCH A BACKSTABBER!" Sumire shouted, not caring that the party is still going, the other girls saying bad stuff too.

Meanwhile in the car… Natsume and Mikan had just sit down and Natsume started the engine…

"Okay, two facts I need to straighten with you. ONE! NEVER,EVER, EVER, EVER AGAIN IN YOU NATURALLY BORN LIFE KISSED ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! NO! and TWO! Did you see the look on their eyes? Flashing with anger like hyenas? I'M DOOMED ON MONDAY!!!!" Mikan started shouting at Natsume, while Natsume just smirked

"You should have seen your face too when I kissed you, it was priceless" and he laughed

"AAAAH CURSED YOU!" Mikan pouted

"Oh no, I wonder if I can make it through on Monday…" She thought

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ahahahahahahahahaha! Now this is hilarious:D okay, so how was it? Reviews okay :p

Much Love,

Janet


	4. Crazy days

I'm back with chapter four! 'third parties'? yes I am going to make one, wouldn't tell you who it is yet though ;p I am planning on making one, but just like everybody else, I wanna make Mikan and Natsume's 'relationship' a bit longer ;) so just wait, okay?

Non-stop thank you's to all those reviews :)

Much much much too much love,

Janet

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"This is crazy! The party was on Saturday!! And today's Monday! How can the news spread so fast!!" she whispered to Natsume

"And so this is why he insisted on going to school together" Mikan thought

"You're the one who's crazy. Don't you know that gossips travels from one girl's mouth to another so fast?" Natsume whispered back

"Maybe. But mine is definitely not THIS fast" Mikan answered, making Natsume chuckled

By Monday, everybody knew about their 'relationship'. As Mikan said it, The news travels fast. Every female in the school erupted with jealousy (even the ones with boyfriends). They were all wondering how, oh HOW could Mikan ended up with Natsume, since Mikan (in their opinion) is not beautiful, so therefore, they have concluded that Mikan must have used some 'powers' from monks or priests to get Natsume to fall in love with her…

"Ask monks to cast a spell so Natsume fell in LOVE with me? Am I really THAT ugly?" Mikan thought as she heard the news from Hotaru. They were both sitting in Hotaru's class, along with Natsume and Ruka, who's on the other end of the class.

"If I do used monks, than why on Natsume?" Mikan's vein felt like popping because of anger.

Ever since Sumire's birthday, Mikan and Natsume became inspirable. If Natsume is on basketball practice (In my fic he's on the school team, along with Ruka), Mikan waited for him on the benches. If Mikan is busy on the student body/ student council, Natsume came and help, or sometimes waited in front of the room. This made Sumire and her friends really pissed off, since they couldn't get their hands on Mikan for revenge.

But, evil do come to their chances. Suddenly, the student body needed to have a meeting, and Mikan, as the secretary, has to come too. The meeting was on the same time as the basketball practice, so that means Natsume can't watch over Mikan, and Mikan can't wait for Natsume. Which means Sumire and her friends has a chance to 'kill' Mikan. And from the moment Mikan saw Sumire's best friend in the meeting room, while she's not in the student body she knew something will happened …

As soon as the meeting finished, Sumire's best friend approached her

"We wanted to talk to you, Mikan" she said

"Who's we?" Mikan replied, even though she knew already. It is so obvious.

"Don't act like you're stupid!" shouted Sumire's best friend, as she forced Mikan outside. Sumire and the other girls were waiting in there

"DON'T THINK THAT YOU CAN GET AWAY! AND YOU HAVE TO TELL THE TRUTH TO US!" Sumire shouted, as soon as Mikan come out, and with secure security, Mikan was taken to Sumire's best friend's house.

Sumire's best friend's house is not very far away from the school, and on times like these (It was around 2 o'clock) the house is empty, since she was an only child and both of her parents work. That's why Mikan was taken there…

"SIT" Sumire ordered as soon as they were inside

Annoyed, but since she was so tired, Mikan sat down

"Now, tell us the TRUTH. Don't even think about lying" Sumire ordered again

"Why should I lie to you?" Mikan replied flatly

"Good. Now SPILL" she replied

"Why should I tell you anyway? You don't have the right to ordered me around!" Mikan snapped

"Bitch! You know I love Natsume!" Sumire shouted

"SO? What's the connection with me?" Mikan snapped again

It's like Sumire's vein just popped out!

"Listen here! I have spend millions on that party two days ago! Do you think those foods were cheap? Do you think that the decorations are fake? Not to mention my dress!" she shouted again

"So you want me to pay you back?" Mikan replied, still annoyed. Then Sumire laughed.

"HA! Please, like you even had the money? That dress you wore to my party, I used it for sleeping. I wouldn't want to be seen in public wearing that kind of dress. Let alone to a party!"

Mikan bit her lip. Sumire's answer hurt her feelings. A lot!

"And we know that you and Natsume are not really a couple!" Rhietta (I made up the name) butt in

"What do you mean?" Ask mikan, turning her attention to her

"There must have been something behind it"

"Hahahaha!" Mikan laughed to hide her shockness "There's nothing behind it!"

"Of course there is! A boy like Natsume won't fall in love with a girl like YOU" Rhietta replied

"Please, did you see how tall and big Natsume is? If I forced him to be my boyfriend, he could kill me to death!" She laughed.

Rhietta became silent. So… so it's true! Mikan did use a monk! Or a priest!

"LISTEN HERE!" Mikan shouted, since she's so annoyed "IF I DID USED PRIEST OR MONKS, I WOULDN'T USED IT ON NATSUME. I WOULD HAVE USED IT ON BRAD PITT, STEAL HIM AWAY FROM ANGELINA JOLIE OR ON BRANDON ROUTH!"

……… "Did Natsume told you why he's in love with you?" Sumire's best friend suddenly asks

"Of course!" Mikan replied confidently. While truthfully, even she knows that it is not true

"YOU MUST BE LYING!" Sumire pushed and slapped Mikan. Hard, making Mikan crashed to the wall behind her…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Natsume could not concentrate in his basketball practice. None of his shoots went through the hoop, and he couldn't concentrate on passing the ball. After practice was over, he changed his clothes and run towards the meeting room of the student body, but Mikan is now where in sight! Natsume searched the whole school. But he still couldn't find Mikan, finally, the guard in the school gate said that he saw Mikan being pulled towards Sumire's best friend's house. Natsume ran there, and barged in, just in time to see Mikan being pushed and crashed towards the wall. He ran and pulled Mikan up, Holding her by the shoulder, and with one cold glare towards the girls, took her outside…

"Hey. You okay?" He asks

Mikan was silent. She was hurt. How dare they pushed her and slapped her like that! She had been blamed using monks and priests to be Natsume's girlfriend! All of them did not know the truth!!!!!!

"I'm sorry" Natsume tighten the grip on her shoulders…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume now doubled his forces (HA I sounded like he's planning a war or something), he never leaves Mikan's side, and accompany her to everywhere she goes. They ate lunch at the canteen together. Study together. Get to school and goes home from school together. And Mikan, who took her time to create 'stories' of how they became a 'couple' , now tried to finished it as fast as she can. And after five hours laying on her bed, 2 bags of chips, one package of oreo, and two glass of milk she finished some parts of the story, it only needs a little more detail that she should discussed with Natsume. So they both agree to meet on Saturday to finished the story. As planned, Natsume picked Mikan up at 11:30 sharp, since they are going to discussed it while eating lunch. He is wearing a dark blue t-shirt and jeans, while Mikan a yellow summer-dress.

"She looks cute" Natsume thought, as Mikan got inside the car

"So where are we going?" She asks

"You'll see" As he drove off

They went into this indoor-outdoor restaurant. It was Victorian-like, with seats in the garden and a fish-pond, and a little fountain. It was very romantic, with music playing.

"Ugh. Why does the song has to be everlasting love????" Mikan thought as they sat down

"The chicken in here is very delicious" Natsume tells her

"What? Oh… really? Okay" She stammers

"You don't have to be so nervous" Natsume chuckled, seeing the expression on her face.

"Is it THAT readable??????????" Mikan blushed

After the food came, and yes, Natsume is right, the chicken in that restaurant is very yummy, but Mikan is waaay to nervous to notice…

"So let's start" Natsume finally said

"Uh, okay… Uhm, Natsume… if you're ask… that uhm which one of us, uh" Mikan stammered again

"Confessed their love first?" Natsume finished her sentence

"Uhm, yeah" Mikan blushed

"Well, of course it'll be me" Natsume answered

"Oh, yeah! Of course!" Mikan replied, as she breathe in relieved "I thought he said I should confessed first… thank god!" She thought

"Here's what, tell them since I fell in love with you at first sight, I picked to be seat mates with you… ok?" Natsume asks

"Yeah, okay. And uh… We became a couple, around the afternoon on Friday, okay? Like the day before Sumire's birthday. Is that okay with you?" Mikan explained

"Sure" Natsume answered as he busily ate the chicken

"And uhm… when I was taken to Sumire's best friend's house… they asked me, how did you confessed to me?" Mikan blushed again

Natsume stopped eating. He thought about it for a moment…

"Hmmm. How about this, do you like watching sunsets?" he asks

"Yeah, but I haven't seen good ones in Tokyo" She answered

"That's not the point. I like hunting sunsets. The best one I got was at Nagoya last year" Natsume explained

"Okaaaaaay, so then?"

"So, tell them that I gave you a photo of that sunset. On Monday I'll give it to you so if they ask you can show them"

"It's a little…weird" Mikan finally stated

"So what do you want? Chocolates, flowers, all those things aren't unique! What did your old boy friends gave you?" He smirked

"Wha-what? NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX!" she snapped, as Natsume laughed

"Okay, so it's a picture of a sunset. But what if they asked the reason for you to give me that picture?" Mikan asked again

"Tell them that I will take you to that sunset when we got married! Hahahaha! That'll satisfied them" Natsume answered as he laughed

And that made Mikan's heart skipped so fast, and in the end,when they went home, Natsume is full since he ate four pieces of chicken and two plates of rice, while Mikan is full since her stomach is already tighten up in knots because of the nervous-ness.

"I think I need to go to the hospital, I'm going to ask for a new heart. Sooner or later my heart would die, since it's been beating more than it's capacity!" Mikan thought

-----------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEWS PLEASE ;) PRETTY PLEASE! I've been working the hell out of me for this chapter, so pleaseeee give reviews :( see you next chapter!

LOVE xoxo,

Janet :)


	5. First 'Date', His thoughts

Oh my god thanks for those reviews :) you guys kept on giving me powers to continue! Tee hee :D here goes chapter 5!

Sorry for the late update, I got grounded because my phone bills are so freakin' high, so like, no computers for a week:(

I love you all,

Janet :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Since Mikan finally speak up about the details about her relationship with Natsume, people started to believe her. Except for, of course, Sumire. She still did not want to believe about the fact that the person she loved had a girlfriend already…

On Saturday…

Suddenly, Natsume's car pulled up in front of Mikan's house, right in time for Mikan to come back home from walking her dog.

"Morning" He greeted, since it's only nine in the morning

"Hey. What are you doing in here?" she replied, as she put her dog back inside it's cage

"I wanna ask you to go to the theme park with me"

"Huh? What for?" Mikan asked. Confused.

"So we can convince them, because usually, couples went on dates on a Saturday, and I heard from Koko that Sumire and her friends are going to the theme park today" Natsume explained

"Oh! Uhm, okay, I'll ask my mom" She went inside and then outside again and climbed into Natsume's car (Since she's already dressed in a white shirt and a brown overall, she only needed to take her back and put on a more appropriate shoes)

"Okay. Let's go!"

Within 1 hour, they arrived at the theme park. Mikan started running towards the park, while without her noticing it, Natsume smiled at her from the back…

"Natsumeeeeee! Come on!" Mikan squealed at him, breaking off his thoughts

"You're making me deaf, baka" he said as he patted her head and went pass her to buy the park tickets, making Mikan smiled too. After they bought the tickets, they entered the park…

"So do you wanna go and search for Sumire?" Mikan asked

"Nah, let's just play some attractions first. What do you wanna play?"

"Twister, Space Mountain and The Tower of terror!" Mikan named every roller coaster inside the theme park

"Seriously?" Natsume widened his eyes as Mikan pulled him towards The Tower of terror…

As they finished riding every roller coaster inside the theme park, Natsume got a little head ache, so they sat down at one of the restaurants, Natsume was forced to sit down by Mikan, as she purchased some food for them…

"Seriously, I'm fine" Natsume said as he un-wrapped his burger that Mikan bought earlier (They're eating lunch)

"Please, take a look at your face. You look like you're about to puke!" Mikan smirked

"Sorry. I shouldn't have forced you to ride three roller coasters" Mikan looked sad

"It's okay" Natsume assured her

"So to make it up to you, I'll let you pick the next ride" Mikan smiled. Relieved to see him okay.

"Fine. Haunted house then" Natsume smirked

"What? No!" Mikan panicked

"Yes" he replied

"Pleaseee! Anything but the haunted house!" Mikan pleaded

"No. you told me I can choose. I did. Haunted house it is, then" He told her as he finished his burger and stand up

"Let's go" he took Mikan's hand

In front of the haunted house

"I'm not sure about this" Mikan trembled

"Please, how bad could it be?" Natsume smirked again

"In my opinion, really, really, bad" Mikan joked

They entered the haunted house. It was dark with lots and lots of scary stuff's inside it, such as fake but convincing tomb stones, black trees…

"I can do this" Mikan thought, as they both walked. The place was so silent and dark…

"Hey this isn't so bad" Mikan said to Natsume after a while

"See, I told ya" Natsume replied

Suddenly, a white woman with white hair and white clothes jumped down from one of the trees, right in front of Mikan! Mikan screamed on top of her lungs, pulled Natsume straight into the exit, as soon as they were outside…

"Oi! Little girl! Stop pulling on my shirt!" Natsume said as soon as they were outside, and found out Mikan was crying

"Did-did-did- you see-that,that woman? She-she's so sc-scary" she stammers and hold on tighter to Natsume

Natsume knew she was so scared, so he took her to one of the benches and went to get a drink, then they both sat down

"Now it's you turn to be sick" he joked as he handed her a can of coca-cola

"Yeah, I guess we're equal" she says

"Look at the time, it's nearly 7. I think we should go home" Natsume said

"But we haven't found Sumire" Mikan asked

"Yeah, but look on the bright side. We had fun today, don't we? We can make her jealous next time" He smiled

"Yeah, sure, I guess so" Mikan smiled too, as they headed towards the car…

"So I guess this could be our first… date" They both thought as they drove off from the theme park.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Natsume is sitting on his balcony. He's looking up towards the stars. Lately, sitting on the balcony had been one of his favourite hobbies.

"Shit!" he thought "What happened to me?". He has known more than 20 beautiful girls. From just beautiful, to very beautiful, to un-describable beautiful. From Nice one's and much more. The last was Anna. Not only she had a beautiful face, she also has a very nice personality. Not much of their time together was remembered though, since it has passed ever so quickly.

After the incident, he has sworn to himself never to be close to girls. He did not want any of them to end up like Anna, but ever since he asked Mikan to be his 'girlfriend', he realized that he have never been this happy for quite a time now. Mikan is funny. She can make him laugh 1000 ways. She filled his days with laughter…

Flasback

"You know, these things are way sharp" said Mikan one time at lunch, holding a paper clip that is bended

"Yeah, so?" Natsume asks

"Sooooo…" Mikan move closer to him, and whispered in her ear

"You see that line?" As she smiled mischievously

Natsume smiled and nodded. In front of them is a chocolate pudding, with a thin line in the middle

"This is a pudding Hotaru gave to me. ONLY to me. And I actually plan on eating it alone, but then any other gossips might start, so I'm forced to share it with you, remember, F-O-R-C-E-D! so If you eat the pudding beyond this line…" she tightened her grip on his hand "I might have to try this on you! Okay?" she smiled and poked the bended paper clip lightly on natsume's arm

"Okay!" Natsume quickly agrees

"So how do we eat it?" Natsume asks

"I eat it with my hands" Mikan answered

"Not that, Mikan! You're just gonna take it with your hands?" Natsume chuckled as he hit Mikan's head softly

"Actually, hotaru gave me a plastic spoon to go with it, but I lost it" Mikan explained

"So?" Natsume asks

"What can we use?" Mikan asks too

"What did you use to make the line?" Natsume asks again, making Mikan smirked

"My ruler" she smiled

"What? Gross!" Natsume cried

"It's okay, we'll probably get only stomach ache, and it'll be a good opportunity to skip school" Mikan smirked again

"You!" He chuckled again

End of flashback

Natsume remembered again, one time, when Mikan made him swallow some chocolates she fed him, in front of so many people, to make them jealous, then she whispered in his ear…

"You know why I fed you? Because If I didn't, you're going to finish it all up, just like last time!" making Natsume choked on the chocolate because he nearly laughed, and when he did choked, Mikan give him a bottle of water and patted his back

"There, there, this time I'll help you, but next time, I'm taking you to the hospital!" Making Natsume smirked, as she finished all of the chocolates!

That's the Mikan he knows. Funny and full of charm, generous, yet scary when she's mad. Natsume knew she was the one who could help him, since her eyes are the only ones that are not attracted to him in the first place, so he's sure he won't fall for her… but Mikan made his heart changed, made him feel the same old feeling he tried to forget! And what's more silly to him is, his heart started beating fast when Mikan hold his hand, hug him, leaning on him, as her act in front of Sumire, receiving glares from Sumire.

"Look at their eyes! Im going to make them have nightmares! Dreams of killing me! I'm going to make them, make them… Depressed!" then she turned her voice as though she's reading a tragic poem "die desperately for love, oh…" and she laughed, turning her head to Natsume "right?" she asked. Natsume just nodded. Because once, when he doesn't agrees with her, she ended up sulking all afternoon, and Natsume is surprised when he sees her with a pale face one morning…

FLASHBACK

"What happened?" he greeted

"My head hurts. Like a head-ache" Answers Mikan

"Have you drink some medicine?" he asks again

"Yeah, seconds ago"

"What medicine did you drink?" he asks again, making Mikan's eyes filled with annoyance

"A stomach ache medicine!" she replied sarcastically "Of course a head-ache medicine! The part that's hurting is the head, you know!", as Natsume smiled and patted her head

END OF FLASHBACK

At that time, Natsume felt like hugging her and kissed her cheeks… suddenly, Natsume woke up from his thoughts.

"Damn!" he thought, why does he feels so comfortable with their close-ness? And wanted to become more than a fake-boyfriend?! The problem is, now that he's becoming nervous, Mikan became much more comfortable, enjoyed and relaxed, and had her own fun of thinking of ways to make Sumire's life miserable, and once again, Mikan's laughing face showed up in his mind…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEWS : I want at least 10+? Okay? Tee hee :D:D thanks! Sorry for the late update, too!

ILOVEYOU, ILOVEYOU, I LOVEYOUUUU,

Janet :)


	6. Uh,oh! Here comes trouble

Awiees :) thx for all those reviews! I did managed to get a 10+, tee hee :D:D By the way, what's OOC? I'm new at this (writing fan ficts), I've only done it for... I don't know, a number of months? so I don't really know what it means, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, oh and I've never done this before too;

Disclaimer: I never ever neveeeeeeeeer ever, owned Gakuen Alice, tragic, I know! But it's a fact so hell effing no I have to get used too it, boo hoo :p

Okiedoodles here's chapter 6!

P.S: I wanna thank all those reviewers! oh and especially for GhiMiNaRuHo, i love your fict's too! especially 'When love find it's way' so you have to update that once I've updated this! hahaha and pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, let Natsume know that Natsukue's his son! Natsume Wang is so not the fatherrrrrrrrr!! aaaaaah ;D omfg I've talk a lot so here it goes chapter 6 (I've said that two times:p)

You know I love you,

Janet :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The new trouble has come. Everyone's talking about it. Second term is starting and comes a new guy, Tsubasa Andou's the name. He's cute and handsome, but Natsume still got the charm. Girls like him because he's nice and more approachable than Natsume. The weird thing is, he got the hots for Mikan! This shows on his first day here, when he saw Mikan and Natsume in the hall way holding hands (acting as always- Natsume Mikan).

"Hey there cutie little girl, what's your name?!!" He shouted from his locker

Mikan, of course, did not notice. There are plenty of 'cute little girl's in her school, and continued talking to Natsume, Suddenly, Tsubasa jumped right in front of her

"May I have your number?" he asked

"Uhm..." Mikan looked around, not sure with the fact that he's talking to her "Me?" she asks

"Yes you, the cute little one!" Tsubasa grinned perky-ly

"No" Mikan replied flatly

"Oooooh, why? pleaseeeeeeee, pleaseeee" Tsubasa pleaded

"Because, I don't know you, now please, get out of my way" she replied

Tsubasa followed her "OH! then hello, my name's Tsubasa Andou, from class 1-D (They're in the same grade here) What about you? What----" He keep continuing, Making Mikan more pissed off

"Arrggh!" She said as she shoved him out of the way and pulled Natsume towards the class

Then, Koko aprroached Tsubasa

"You know, she already had a boyfriend" he warns him

"Really? who?" Tsubasa asks

"Natsume Hyuuga"

Tsubasa looked shocked for a moment. then shakes his head... "No worries! who cares, anyway?" and he smirked

Tsubasa keep on following Mikan for a whole week, making her felt so, so annoyed and irritated, and Natsume also felt annoyed with him

"COULD YOU JUST PLEASE, GO AWAY?" she screamed at Tsubasa one day

"Not before I knew your..." He smirked, but Mikan cut him

"Name! Right???!!!!! My name is MIKAN! okay, MIKAN SAKURA!" she shouted

"Of course I knew your name, I've been following you for a week now" Tsubasa smirked, making Mikan felt soooo annoyed

"I'm asking about your number" He said again, a vein popped from Mikan

"Here's a better idea, why don't you just GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" she slammed her classroom door shut in front of him

Tsubasa pouted and open up the door "Sorry, I can't. Don't be so mad it's a pity, since you're so, so sweeeeeeeeeettttt!" His face in a puppy-eyes look

"Sweet? I ain't a cookie!!!" Mikan screamed again

"Of course not! You don't look like a cookie because cookies are rouundddd and biggggggggggggggggggg, very wideeeeeeeeeeeeeee, and has verry yummy spots in them usually called chocolate-chips" he said playfully, making Mikan boiled in anger, as he continue his joking...

"By the way, I'll give you a nick name. Since you're name is Mikan Sakura, and sakura means cherry blossom, I'd call you... cherry on top of an ice cream! or just cherry. hmmmm, which one do you think is better???"

"Neither!" she kicked him out the door, just as the bell rang

"Save by the bell!" Be patient, Mikan... Patient... Patient... Patient..." she breathe in relieved and sat down right in front of the door so Tsubasa can't opened it

The next day, Mikan and Natsume, along with Hotaru and Ruka were eating in the canteen, when suddenly, a very, very horrible voice started singing...

_Uhh. Oh yeah, beautiful! Yeah,  
I've got this girl,and she's the only   
thing that can drive me insane!  
I've got this girl, and she's the closest  
thing into fortune and fame!_

_And it's a crime to admit!  
that she is ten times a gift!  
my friend's she's hotter than shh...!  
the sun is shining on me!_

Tsubasa is singing on to of one of the table! and then he screams

"I wanna go and kill your boyfriend 'cause he's the one who could hold your hand!!!!!!!! I wanna go rip his body apart cause he's the one who got your heart!!!!! I wanna go slice him into two because you smiled when he said 'i love you'!!!!!!!!!!!", making Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka stand up and went away towards the class, with Tsubasa shouting, people staring, laughing, and pointing

"Byeee Mikan! My only one! the one I love! The one I wanted! The flowers of my dreams! The angel from my nightmare! The apple of my eye! My precious jewel!!!!!!!" and waving like mad from on top of the table...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Mikan is studying in her class room while Natsume went on a search to find Ruka (At break time), when Tsubasa approached her again

"Hey, I forgot to ask you, but I heard you already have a boyfriend huh?" He greeted, and once Mikan sees his face, her eyes shown anger, and didn't even bother to answer

"I'm okay to be your second boy friend, you know, as long as we go in and out of the school together, spend lunch time and break time together, study in the library together and spend Saturday's together. But don't tell anyone that I'm your second boy friend. Okay, okay?" He teased again OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!! thought Mikan

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND????" Mikan shouted, so much for her plan last night to ignore this bastard!!

"EVEN IF YOUR MY SECOND BOYFRIEND, THEY'LL KNOW CAUSE YOU'VE BEEN SCREAMING THE WHOLE TIME ABOUT THIS!!!" she shouted again

"Oh!" he started "Don't tell anyone that I'm gonna be her second boyfriend okay!" he shouted to the class who laughed, and then turned his attention back to Mikan

"Is your boyfriend as handsome and as nice as me? I have to tell you that I'm the most wanted boy in my old school! Because, I am nice, warm, full of charm, attractive, handsome, cool ..." Tsubasa boasted but in a teasing way

"Wait until---" Mikan started

"What? Wait until Natsume gets here? Okay, come, bring him here. GO! I'll wait for him here!" He taunted, as Mikan cursed and went back to her book, knowing that her plan to drive him off wouldn't work.

So since that day, Mikan and Natsume went back to basic. A while before Tsubasa came, They sometimes did their own plans, but now, they went back to sticking together, became nearly siamese twins once more, so Tsubasa's terror stopped for a few days. On the fourth No-Tsubasa-Terror day, Mikan is walking down the stairs to meet Natsume who's down stairs first, and Tsubasa blocked her

"What do you want" She snapped

"If you wanna get through, say 'Hello Tsubasa' first" he smirked

"HELLO, TSUBASA" She snapped

"Nicely" He taunted

"Hellllllllooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, T-s-u-b-a-sa!!!!!"

"Not nice enough" He smiled

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Mikan screamed

"Helllo, Tsuba-sa" She managed to say

"Okay, that's good" He act perky-ly and skipped to let her pass

At home time, Mikan is walking with Natsume (They still go home together), when Tsubasa called

"Hey MIKAAAAAAAAAN!, going home already?" he greeted, as Mikan looked annoyed

Then he and Natsume looked at each other, since their height is nearly the same

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

But nothing happend, after a while, Tsubasa looked at Mikan again "Okay! Bye Mikan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and runned back

"That's all, Tsubasa" His friends asks

"Wait until the real shows starts, man" He smirked and go

Because of Tsubasa, the situation inside Natsume's car was a little... silent that afternoon

"Mikan you dont..." Natsume started

"No!" Mikan cutted him

"I mean..." Natsume started again

"No! I don't know and I have no connection on whatever Tsubasa done back than!" she cutted again

"I wasn't gonna ask about that" Natsume replied

"of course you are" Mikan answered

"No" he replied

"Then what?" Mikan asks

"What he did before was a gentelman thing to do, heroic and brave, well... a little too much energy though" Natsume started

"Okay, so?"

"You might not understand or realize it but that made me kind of jealous, and a kind of regret of the fact that I never done it to you" he said, and reached out to patted her head and ruffled her hair until it became very messy, leaving Mikan very speechless, as Natsume showed a small smile...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Okies! there goes chapter 6 :D:D:D:D:D:D reviews. I want.. lot's of them! hehehehehehehehehe :) thx

**What do you think will happend?**

Love,

Janet


	7. Great, now Mikan is attracted!

Hi! I'm sorry for the kinda late update, I've been brainstorming cause I knida ran out of ideas for a while ----- :) So here goes chapter 7! Thx to all of those reviews!

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine, I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends, I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_"fate is an elegant, cold-hearted whore. she loves salting my wounds yes, she enjoys nothing more. i bleed confidence from deep within my guts now. i'm the queen of this pity party with my jewel encrusted crown. i wanna tear apart your room. to see if what you say is true. darling don't you lie, lie to me. i wanna break into your heart to see why you want us apart. oh, i'm scared to death to find out what you think of me . according to you we don't click. that's a blatant lie and you know it. angel, what are you hiding from me? if there is truly another secret lunch-break, working late lover. then i would die, but at least then i'd be free"_

Mikan put down her pen and sighed. She had been writing in her diary for the past 2 hours "This has been one crazy, mixed up week" she thought. Faking as a couple with Natsume had been hard for her right now. With Tsubasa's annoying joke, taunting and god knows what else, not to mentioned the way he followed her everyday had been hard enough, not to mention this new tingling feeling she just discovered she felt when Natsume hugged her, or hold her hand in front of the fan girls.

"Why the hell I'm feeling this way??! I couldn't possibly fall for him, no way. hell no. We are not even together! All these times, his hugs, kisses, are all for the sake of the fan girls. it's not because he love me. It's all just drama. Yeah, just a drama and we are both the actors" She thought as she put down her diary and decided she's now tired enough to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa has nearly gave up on Mikan, but slowly, and suprisingly even towards himself, he was able to find a way to get on the brunette's positive point of view. What could possibly be his trick? easy. Paintings. It was the very next Sunday evening when Tsubasa found Mikan, alone, looking at a painter who is busily painting in the sidewalks.

"Hey" he greeted

"Hi" Mikan replied

Tsubasa widened his eyes. Her affection towards paintings can even made her usual snappy remarks turned into a cheerful greeting! More, this girl even forgot to tell him to 'go to hell' or 'outta here'!

"Ya know, that painting is called _Shearing the Rams_, it's made by Tom Roberts" Tsubasa told her, as Mikan quickly in a suprised motion turned to him

"This thing is a repro?!" She asks

"Yep!" Tsubasa replied

"How come you know?" The painter, who have been evesdropping quickly butts in

"Of course I know, haha" Tsubasa replied the painter

"How about this?" The painter pulled another painting from a case

"Oh my god, that is so chic!" Mikan instantly exclaimed

"_Petit Dejeuner _by Frederick McCubbin!" Tsubasa smirked, as Mikan and the painter stared at him in awe

"Come on, test me again!" He challeged

"Okay, how about this?" the painter pulled out another painting

"_Impression for Golden Summer _by Sir Arthur Streeton!"

"You're amazing, lad!" The painter excalimed

"Hahahaha. thanks" Tsubasa smiled out of sastification

"How come you know so much about paintings?" Mikan suddenly asks

Tsubasa smiled, and just like magic, Mikan agreed on taking a walk with him. It's just like she forgotten the fact that she's taking a walk with the boy she nearly killed in school!  
"How come you're all alone? It's rare that you're not with Natsume" he asks

"Do I have to be with him all the time?" She asks back

"Duh, I mean, In school, you both are like siamese twins"

Mikan smiled. It's just when they are in school he cares a lot about her, but outside school? He doesn't care at all. Even if she's going to Antartica or any other planet in this galaxy, as long as it is outside school

"So how about we go for lunch? It's 12 already" Tsubasa asks

"Sure, why not?" Mikan replied

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume stared at Mikan in disbelief, as Mikan told him about her meeting with Tsubasa the other day. All day long, Natsume asks her to repeat the story, about her meeting with Tsubasa, McCubbin, Arthur something and the other stuff he doesn't give a damn about it. Just one lunch with Tsubasa!! Only one!! And Mikan was out of his grasp. That made him feel like the most idiotic person on earth, for letting the girl he cares about to 'fleed' to another guy, and all just for his stupidity of not understanding paintings! just that! And he doesn't know that Tsubasa has just begun. For Mikan, she feels more comfy around Tsubasa. His eyes are his heart. She's free to laugh, get mad, and be herself. While with Natsume, reading his heart is like playing poker. He's way to unpredictable. And he always do the planning, the ordering around, the one who is talking, while she's always the one who listens. What's worst, Mikan's getting tired of being Natsume's shield, after all this time... but she doesn't have the heart to tell Natsume that. Because she remembers what he says, on the day he asks her to be his fake girlfriend...

Flashback:

"You wanted to talk about that, right?" Mikan asked, breaking the ice

"Yeah, have you think about it?" Natsume replied

"Yes" Mikan replied flatly

"So? The answer?"

"Can it be a no?" She asks

Natsume laughed. "Sorry, but it's either 'sure' or 'yes', take your pick"

"Yeah, that, that's the problem" Mikan turned and faced him

"**Please? I really need your help!"** Natsume pleaded again

End of Flashback

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Another gossip had started. In the school, they say that Mikan is cheating on Natsume with Tsubasa. It's because a lot of students had seen them both together. At the paintings gallery, the painting museum, the festival of arts, and the painting markets. And Sumire had taken a picture, I mean, the picture is not very romatic, or anything but... It shows how enthusiastic and close they (tsubasa and mikan) on affections for paintings, and Sumire had spreaded a gossips about the fact that the painting they are very eager about is a 'nude' picture, and what's more, Natsume believed in the gossip! And he questioned it the moment they got into the car...

"What kind of picture you were looking at?" he asks

"Views. _Fete torcind la poarta _by Nicolae Grigorescu and _Mesteceni La _by Marginea Baltii" Mikan answered truthfully, and to make Natsume believed her, she took him to the art market. And turned out, the painting had been replaced, into a... a... nude picture! Not really vulgar actually, but still...

"MIKAAN! you went to an art market to see a painting like, like this, with a boy?" and Mikan was shocked! That was not the painting she had seen with Tsubasa! HELL NO!

"But.. but..." Mikan stamered "That was not the painting I had seen!" She replied. It's true, she's not lying!

"But..." Mikan started, but Natsume's eyes stopped her

"If you don't believe me, fine" she replied

"I don't believe you" Natsume replied coldly, and as soon as they reached Mikan's house, Mikan slammed the door, with no good-byes, and went straight into her room. Mikan opened her diary, when suddenly someone knocked her door, as her little brother, Youichi, head popped in

"You've got a visitor" he smirked

"Who?" she asks, not in the mood for visitors

"You know..." Youichi smiled "Oh! must be hotaru!" thought Mikan

"Tell her to come in" she replied

"Come in to where?" Youichi was puzzled

"Here, du-h?" She answered

"WHAT? MOM WILL KILL YOU!" Youichi shouted in disbelief

"Huh? Youichi, mom had seen it hundred, thousands of times. Ple-ase" She rolled her eyes

"WHAT? SERIOUSLY?" Youichi screamed

"Yes!" Mikan replied "What's wrong with him?" she asks

"That is so not fair! You're my big sister but we're both no 17! I'm gonna protest when mom came home!"

Mikan stared at her little brother who went outside, still ranting on and on

"What's wrong with---" She started, but a voice cut her off

"Hey" Natsume is standing on her doorway to the room!

"WHAT? How come you're here? Youichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" She shouted, as youichi ran towards her

"What?" he asks

"You little----! Why did you bring him up here????" Mikan shouted

"You're the one who told me to" he remarks

"I was talking about Hotaru! Not about him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed

"I'll be downstairs" Natsume said

"Curse you, dear brother!" Mikan hissed as she also went down

Natsume and Mikan sat across each other in the living room, while Youichi was busily eavesdropping behind the door.

Mikan started "I thought you didn't believe me?" she asks coldly

"Sorry... I guess I was shocked, I shouldn't have shouted at you like that" Natsume answered, looking straight into her eyes

"And dont cha think Im not shocked??! If I did see the picture before, I wouldnt challenge you all the way to go there!" Mikan snapped

"Yeah, I know..."

"You dont know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed

"Uhmmm, you know what? This doesnt feel right. Why don't we go for lunch?" Natsume asks

"I don't wanna eat!" Mikan snapped

"What about... howalons?" he asks, naming Mikan's favourite snack

"I want one! I want one!" Youichi jumped from the door, as Mikan glared at him

"Didn't you get one from mom yesterday?" She asks

"Yep. But you finished it, hey oni-saan, Mikan is lying! she hadnt eaten anything since morning!!" Youichi answered

"Youichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! curse you!" As Natsume chuckled at the brother and sister fight they are having. Youichi and Mikan, both small, and not a pretty sight when they are mad

"So oni-saan, If you wanna get some howalons, don't give it to Mikan. She might finished it herself!" As he smirked

"YOUICHI! Im so gonna put poison in your cereal tommorow morning!"

"I'll put it in yours when ure not looking! or i'll put it down the drain!" He replied, the climbed on Natsume's lap and whispered something as he chuckled, then ran away

"WHAT.DID.HE.SAID?" Mikan demanded

"He said that when you're mad, you'll ended up unconcious at the end of the day. So, you haven't eated for 12 hours because we had been fighting, so let's wait and see, you'll be unconcious in just another hour, I predict" as he chuckled when he sees Mikan boiled

"Fine. do what you want. Let's eat if that's what you want" and stand up as Natsume smiled

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I want AT LEAST 15 to 20 reviews, cause I've been working the hell out for this :) exams are coming, not to mention parties! I have a lot of work to juggle, so at least show your appreciation by giving me reviews, thx :D

Loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,

Janet :)


	8. The start of chaos

Okaaay, first of all, I wanna make an apology, you see, I did not mean to have 15-20 reviews. I was talking about 10-15, but I accidently pressed 5 instead of 0 and uploaded it without re-checking since I updated this on like, 2 in the morning. MY BAD! soo sorry :( me and my clumsiness!!!!!!! omfg I feel soo stupid, tee hee :) so to make it up to all of you, here's chapter 8, I had to rush to make this so sorry if it's kinda short :D

Lots of lovee and apologies,

Janeeeeet :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

After they had a lunch and made-up, forgave each other. Mikan and Natsume was close again, but Mikan still continues to go to arts festivals, art markets etc with Tsubasa, and although he was silent, Natsume was still as jealous as ever...

"So, tommorow I'm going to go to the new art museum that had just opened today, with Tsubasa. and two days after today I'm going to the sun's art market, again, with Tsubasa. And on Sunday, I'm going to the art's festival, which is, of course, with Tsubasa" Mikan explained her plans to Natsume, which he only answered with silence

"That's a busy schedule you have there" Natsume after a while commented

"Tee hee" Mikan answered, and then busily opened her bag

"Oh god! I totally forgot! I was planning to go to the mall since there is a painting showing today! and I forgot to bring some clothes to change!" Mikan panicked

"And you're going there with... Andou?" Natsume raised an eye brow

"Uh... yeah" Mikan smiled sheepishly

"Why do you always go with him?" Natsume asked

Mikan was shocked. "Uhm... because the only one that asks me out is him, Uhm, I mean, to the arts thingy.." She answered

"What if you go with... me?" Natsume asks

"With, you? uhmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

"You wouldn't think it would be fun, will you?" he asks

"No! no! I just thought... you were never interested in paintings" "Damn!" she thought

"What about that Andou?"

"Oh! he's a maniac!" Mikan answered

"Did you know Yuu likes to go there?" he asks

"Oh... really? so you prefer me to go with him?" Mikan pretend to be suprised, since she had met Yuu a few times in the arts museum

"Not really, did I sounded like I said that?" He asks

"Well..." but Tsubasa came and cutted them off

"Ey, Mikan! I'm so, so, so,so,so,so,soooooo sorry! I don't think we can go to the painting showings today since I forgot to bring some clothes.." He started

"What a luck it is, that you BOTH forgot to bring changes of clothes today..." Natsume commented, making Mikan felt guilty

"Oh, really?" Tsubasa's face lighten up

"Uh,yeah" Mikan started to get nervous

"Well, it's not suprising, I mean, Mikan and I does understands each other..." Tsubasa started to say

"Oh really?" Natsume raised an eyebrow

"Yes, she told me everything!" Tsubasa boasted

"What the hell?" Mikan thought "No! I mean, he likes to share stories with me... I never... did" She explained, as natsume looked at her with angry eyes

"Yes, I always said to Mikan, that she can told me anything. I have her back" Tsubasa said again

"WHAT THE! is he planning to get me killed by Natsume????" Mikan thought

"Whatever" Natsume grumbled

"So, Mikan, let's just go tommorow, 'kay? Since we can't go today it'll be my treat tommorow!" Tsubasa said as he patted Mikan's shoulder and went out

"Natsume...?" Mikan asked as she turned to him

"Let's just go home" Natsume said as he stands up, and Mikan followed him, and they were silent all the way home

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Mikan is walking down the hall ways with her best friend, Hotaru, when suddenly, Sumire approached them

"Sakura! how could you!" She accused

"How could I what?" She asks

"How could you do that to Natsume!"

"Do what?" Mikan asked again, confused

"Ugh! Why asked me? HE IS YOUR BOYFRIEND" Sumire answered again

"Yes he is, so what's up with him?"

"Oh od you are so, so, so, sooooooo -------!" Sumire cursed as she went away

Truthfully, Mikan, as any other people would be, clearly seen the changes on Natsume. He was now more silent. Back before Tsubasa came, he can be more cheerful. But now, he doesn't say much. Mikan is pissed off, since the more Natsume change, the more remarks and curses she gets from people. People says that she's a cheater, a girl with no heart, a play-girl, and so on. And they always say "How could you do that to Natsume? He's such a nice guy" or something like that. So Mikan decided to talk to Natsume as they are inside the car, on the way to Mikan's house after school

"Hey Natsume, can we stop for a sec? I want to talk to you about something..." she started

Natsume of course, knew what she wanted to say, but dreaded it "Uhmm... Why can't I just called you later?" he asks

"No! I wanted to talk to you now"

"Uhm, let's go to McDonald'?" he asks again

"NO! god, the subject is not something that feels okay when discussed as we are eating!" She insisted

"Just stop!" She commanded, and Natsume stops at a parking lot near a park

"Fine,fine. Easy, the car's stopped. So what do you want to talk about?" He stopped the car and turned around to face Mikan, and Mikan's heart skipped a beat

Mikan taked a deep breath "It's about the stuffs that people had said to me at school..." she started, and Natsume felt his fear going stronger

"You know, Natsume. I already helped you. Now it's your turn to help me"

"So what do you want me to do? I cannot stop those rumours"

Mikan answered with silence

"How about this? We're continuing as couples, but yes, you can go with tsubasa, as long as I know where you go. And if people started to talk i'll cover for you. But we are not ending the act as couples"

"Uhmm.." Mikan started to protest, but she couldn't

"Okay" She answered, as Natsume started the engine once more

Natsume played his part well. Nobody knew he was hurting inside. Nobody knew he was jealous. Not even Ruka. It pained him to see Mikan and Tsubasa going on trips to the arts together, but he can hide it well. His mask has perfectly hid his true self. And when people started to make remarks, he can always answered them, cover for Mikan, as he said.

"They are just friends in the same interests and hobbies" and played as the loyal boyfriend. The nice guy. While Mikan takes all the blame, because the more Natsume became nicer, she got more remarks...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume was practicing his basketball, Mikan is again going to another art market with Tsubasa, As Ruka approached him

"What's up?" he asks, as he noticed his best friend's curious face

"You know, you always come to the school with Mikan, riding a car, right? So you two must have some distance. But how come you let your girlfriend ride a motorcycle with some other guy?"

Natsume stopped dead "Who was riding a motorcycle?" he asks, adjusting his hearings

"Mikan and Tsub..." but Natsume cutted him off

"THEY ARE RIDING A MOTORCYCLE?? SHIT!" he ran off towards the main enterance

"MIKAN! STOP!" he commanded, and Mikan freezes as soon as she saw him

"Step out of there!" I pulled her hand and forced her out of the motorcycle

"Hey! Don't be so hard on her!" Tsubasa shouted

"So? Who are you to her anyway?" Natsume asked

"That should be my question! You're only her boyfriend, you did not have the authority to boss her around!" Tsubasa shouted

Mikan is scared. scared of Natsume and also because of Tsubasa. Who knew they both can be so scary?

"Let's go" As Natsume went towards the car, Mikan's hand still in his hand

but when they sat down, Tsubasa came up and punched the car's door. Hard

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? SCARED?" he shouted

"Shit, what does he want? Mikan stay here. don't be scared it's going to be alright"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews okieees. that's that. I'll update soon, and sorry for the little review misunderstandings :)

Love,

J.


	9. When I realized that I love you

Thx for those revieeews, seriously! I lovee you all I mean it. And thanks to Ghiminaruho, 'cause your request gave me another whole lotta idea :):):) Yes well, enough thank you's here, let's just get on with the story, shall we? **we shall. **I'm getting idiotic here, seriously ;x

Love you i mean it,

Janet

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**A little flash back, just to make you remember;**

_"Hey! Don't be so hard on her!" Tsubasa shouted_

_"So? Who are you to her anyway?" Natsume asked_

_"That should be my question! You're only her boyfriend, you did not have the authority to boss her around!" Tsubasa shouted_

_Mikan is scared. scared of Natsume and also because of Tsubasa. Who knew they both can be so scary?_

_"Let's go" As Natsume went towards the car, Mikan's hand still in his hand_

_but when they sat down, Tsubasa came up and punched the car's door. Hard_

_"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? SCARED?" he shouted_

_"Shit, what does he want? Mikan stay here. don't be scared it's going to be alright"_

**End of Flashback**

Mikan's POV; I decided to try POV's in this chapter, I've never done one, haven't I?

I never thought Tsubasa could be this scary. What ever happend to his cheery perky self? and as for Natsume... I know I did wrong. I know. I shouldn't have agreed to ride that motorcycle. I know why Natsume had been so..so.. mad. So angry. As Natsume stepped outside the car, I could see clearly what they were talking about, for heaven's sake they are practically shouting!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Natsume said as he stepped outside the car

"YOU STARTED IT!" Tsubasa replied

"NO, I DIDN'T! YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME KNOWN IF YOU WERE GOING TO RIDE A MOTORCYCLE ---" but Tsubasa cutted him off, he punched him. hard. on the face!

I could see my self shivering. I wanted to get out of the car!

"NAT--" I screamed and opened the door

"Stop! STAY IN THE CAR!" Natsume commanded as he stand up once more

I freeze. I went back, do as what he told me to do, eventhough my heart wanted to go out there

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Natsume punched back, hard on the face too

Tsubasa fell, but he stand up again. They both quickly noticed that there are people watching them, lots of them. Then I couldn't hear what they say...

Tsubasa smirked, "Why don't we go closer to your girlfriend?" He whispered

"Mikan has got **nothing** to do with this" Natsume whispered back

"Oh yes she do. lots, to be exact"

"Heeey Mikan! come over here!" Tsubasa shouted to me, but I stayed frozen

"Andou" Natsume warned

"Let's get closer to her, okay hyuuga?" Tsubasa said as he went closer to Mikan

They both went closer towards the window of the car, as Tsubasa whispered

"I know you have something hidden in you, Hyuuga. A deep dirty secret. something you couldnt forget in a swoosh. But I know about it. It's a pity you have to let Mikan here into **it**. And Mikan gets all the hard jobs, as you stand in the back. You know what? It's not easy to fight in here. people are watching. Let's settle this once and for all. Tommorow. After school" And with that he walked away

Natsume was speechless. So was I, what did he talk about? me getting into Natsume's secret? He doesnt know that.. that... the fact that we are only fake couples, right? No! he couldnt have!

End of Mikan's POV.

As soon as Tsubasa went away, Natsume climbed into the car, slammed the door and drive furiously...

"YOU MUST HAVE TOLD HIM!" He shouted at Mikan

"told him what?" Mikan asked

"THAT WE ARE NOT A REAL COUPLE" He accused

"WHAT?"

"YES, YOU MUST HAVE TOLD HIM!!!!!!!!!"

"I DID NOT!" Mikan shouted back

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SHUT UP" Natsume shouted, as Mikan shuts up

"YOU MUST HAVE BEEN LYING- NO ONE KNOWS EXCEPT US, HOW COULD YOU? YOU COULDVE AT LEAST TOLD--" He was ranting on Mikan, as their car stopped at a red light. Suddenly, Mikan opened her seat belt, opened the door and ran away, her eyes teary

"What is he thinking! Ranting on me like that! I rather be lost that be shouted at!" Mikan ran as she felt tears on her eyes

"Mikan!" Natsume realizes, he tries to follow her but she's already out of sight

It was 5:30 pm when Mikan finally reaches home, all tired. She had been lost, nobody she asks had known about the street she lives in. She rode buses in the middle of no where. Worst, she couldnt remember her way home. When she got near her door step though, Natsume was waiting for her

"Where have you been until this late?" He asks softly

Mikan did not answered him, instead, she went straight into the door. Natsume pulled her hand and turned her to face him

"Where have you been?" he asks again, softly. But it made the anger in Mikan's heart screamed out

"To AMERICA!" she snapped

"No, Mikan, seriously, where have you been?" he asks, still softly

"WHERE DO YOU THINK I HAVE BEEN? DO I LOOK LIKE I HAD JUST GONE TO THE MALL WITH HOTARU? EATEN MCDONALDS? BEEN TO THE BEACH? NO!! I HAD BEEN LOST. NOBODY I ASKED KNEW WHERE THIS STREET IS. I RODE BUSSES WITHOUT KNOWING THE DIRECTION OF MY DESTINATION! OKAY? SASTIFIED?" Mikan shot back

Natsume had his bangs covering his eyes as he said "Look, I'm trying to apologize here. I shouldn't have accused you like that, I'm sorry. can we talk it over?" He asks

'SORRY? OH, HE THINKS IT'S GOING TO BE THAT EASY' Mikan thought

"NO! I dont want to talk! I wanna eat! I wanna drink! I wanna sleep! I wanna rest! I wanna---" Mikan snapped as Natsume cutted her off

"Okay, if that is what you want... tommorow..." he started but it's Mikan turn to cut him back

"No tommorow! from now on, I dont want to go to and back to school with you!" She snapped as she slammed the door right in front of Natsume

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan woke up late. She felt like she wanted to go back to sleep. But she can't , since she got school. She's tired since she had cried herself to sleep last night. Suddenly, she saw a black car in front of her house. Natsume's.

"What part of 'I dont want to go to and back to school with you' that you dont understand?" she greeted coldly

"It's 7:00, in 30 minutes school's going to start, at this rate, you'll be late" He answered softly

"Whatever" Mikan came back to her house, and realizes that she'll be late, just like what Natsume had said

"Shit!" she shouted as she prepare herself for school in such a fast motion

It's already 7:15 when she finishes, and she found out that she had missed the bus. Plus, she had no money for taxi. Suddenly, Natsume's car appeared again

"You'll be late, for sure" He smirked

"Like I care" She shot

"First period is maths. Jin-jin" He shot back, and Mikan started to get scared

"So... hop in?" he asks

"Whatever" She says as she hop in

They had both been scolded for being late, but then Mikan realizes that she had not yet do her home work

"Don't worry, we wont get detention" Natsume said as he saw the nervous look on Mikan's face

"I havent done my homework" she whispered

"What? Man, youre dead" Natsume whispered back

Jinno Sensei is now coming around, checking home work..

"What should I do?" Mikan asked desperately

"Hmm... let's just skip school" Natsume suggested

"What?" She asks

"I have some t-shirts back in my car" As he took Mikan's hand and went out of the class through the back door

"Natsume, do you have a larger size than this?" Mikan asked, as she stepped out of the toilet, wearing Natsume's t-shirt

"No, what's wrong with that one?" He asks

"No, I thought there might be another one that goes all the way down to my feet, so I can wear it as a dress. These ones only goes to my knees. Why are you so tall anyway?" Mikan joked as Natsume chuckled

"So where do you wanna go?" natsume asks

"where do you think I wanna go? and don't be wrong" Mikan asks back

"i'm thinking... the arts showing in the mall" Natsume smiled

Mikan was speechless.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, when Mikan and Natsume came to school, they saw Tsubasa sitting on their seat

"Where were you two yesterday?" He snapped

"Uhmmm, Tsubasa. It's still 7:15" Mikan greteed

"Exactly. I'm still in full power to punch him" he snapped

"I'll be back" He threathened as he leaves

After school, Tsubasa showed up again

"Don't think you can run away again, Hyuuga" he said

Sumire stayed behind, Tsubasa noticed her and approached her

"Go" He commanded

"This is my class" Sumire answered

"No. It's the school's. NOW GO!" He shouted as Sumire fleeded and he locked the class room's door

"Mikan. stay out of this" Natsume commanded as Tsubasa came closer

Suddenly, Tsubasa punched Natsume's stomach, Natsume, un-prepared, fall backwards

"NATSUME!" Mikan screamed

Natsume stands up and punched him back, as Tsubasa hit the tables, his nose started to bleed

They keep hitting and punching each other, in the end, Tsubasa nearly lost. He was lying on the floor

"Serves you right" Natsume said

"Wait.. Natsume.." Tsubasa called

"Dont get soft on me now, Andou" Natsume glared

"I need to tell you something" Tsubasa whispered

"Oh, low voices eh?" Natsume snapped

"No! come closer.. I dont want Mikan to hear this!" He whispered

Natsume came closer to his lips... as Tsubasa whispered something

"Anna.. is .. my... cousin... you.. BASTARD! I have.. waited.. for..this revenge! I.. want to ... kill you! You... deserved it... Murder!" He whispered with full anger

Natsume freezes

'The... the.. the time has come...' he thought

Someone from his past has came.. he knew this day would happend, but never knew it was going to be this fast

"I...want.. to .. redo this... match ...with you!" He said again, louder for Mikan to hear then he groaned and tried his best to stand up and leave the class, un locking the door

Natsume drove Mikan to her home, silent all the way through their journey. Mikan tried to break the ice but decided not to.

"Natsume.. don't go" Mikan pleaded as he accompenied her to the doorway. It was 5 pm already

"Mikan.. I have to" Natsume whispered

"No.." Mikan started, but Natsume cutted her off

"If tonight.. is the last night of my life..." he said

"Natsume!!!" Mikan pleaded, he's scaring her

Then suddenly, Natsume kissed her. Mikan widened her eyes, but returned the kiss. Then they broke apart.

Natsume was looking straight into her eyes

'What did he do that for?' Mikan thought

"Promise me you will not follow me. Do not include yourself in this mess" natsume commanded, as he turned to leave

Mikan was speechless. She could see Natsume's car going father and farther till she cannot see it. She's still in shock...

Suddenly, she remembered what Natsume said...

_"If tonight.. is the last night of my life..."_

No! She had to stop him!

Mean while, Natsume...

'Mikan... I'm sorry... but I had to confront Andou.. I don't want you to get hurt... Because... I love you' Natsume thought

Mikan'sPOV

As soon as I recovered from my shock ness, I ran. Ran towards the school. They had got to be somewhere! That Natsume! How could he kiss me and then went away like that??? I searched the whole school. They weren't there. I looked again, for the second time. No sign of them. Even the securities told me they didn't come back here...

I had a bad feeling, oh, where could they be????

End of Mikan's POV

Natsume's POV

Andou had called me to tell me that the match was in the park. I reached the park, I can see him. I thought... will this be the end of my life? But I had been ready for this, right? ever since that day...

Flashback; Anna;s Burial

_Today was the burial of Anna. Natsume attend it too. Her mother wouldn't stop crying. When Anna's body was put into the coffin. her mother turned hysterical. And then, Her brother, Mochu, screamed at Natsume..._

_"I'm going to get you for this, Hyuuga! I will kill you! I will kill you!" as he bring out a knife, but the other family member's managed to stop him._

_From that day on, Natsume had told his mother, If one day, one of Anna's family came to kill him, then let them_

_"Don't bring the problem to the authorities. Just let them kill me, don't blame them, I need to take my responsibility"_

End of Flashback

Natsume stepped out of his car.. Tsubasa noticed him

"Ready, Hyuuga?" He asks

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger! HAHAHAHAHA. Reviewwwwwwwwwws :) Thx for all who reviewed. See you next chapter!

Kisses,

janet


	10. The truth revealed, The Fight

Hi, sorry for the kinda late update. I just got back from the holidays. Oh and thanks for all those reviews, I can't believe I reached 122 already:D okay, here's chapter 10! But believe me, it will not be the last chapter.

PS: I'm sorry to write this to Ghiminaruho. But I thought you said that you will update 'When Love Finds It's Ways' on December 10? I waited until December 11 (I'm up all morning) for the update but you still didn't update until now, 30 December, 2006 (The day I'm writing this chapter). And you hurt me a lot, because I've been waiting like crazy here:(

Oh well. Here goes chapter 10;

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Natsume stepped out of his car.. Tsubasa noticed him_

_"Ready, Hyuuga?" He asks_

But Tsubasa never waited for Natsume to answer. Instead, he quickly attacks him as soon as Natsume stepped out of the car and closed the door, making Natsume fall backwards. And he didn't stop there. When Natsume stands up again, Tsubasa punched and punched, he slapped and kicked, as he shouted, his screaming broke the night away. He keep punching and slapping, and kick, without any target at all. He just plainly attacked Natsume. He curses, loud and clear. And Natsume, having no plans to attack him back, fall back wards once more. His eyes and cheeks are swollen, with bruises and scratches on his hands and legs. His mouth was bleeding, and as he got dizzy, forcing him to close his eyes.

But within the darkness, his past became crystal clear. He could remember it all, the small village where he used to live. It contains many memories, including his first love… the girl that he killed. Sends to the heavens! Until now, Anna's family still blames him for the reason their only daughter was killed. Her mom even called him a murderer, and warns every mother not to let their daughter to get close to him. While the truth is, at that time, when Natsume heard the news that Anna was in a coma, he prayed and begged to god to let him and Anna switch places. He felt quilt, especially when in the end, Anna dies, never regaining consciousness. It really seems that wrong really loves his company. Stabbing him when he was awake, and night mares him when he was asleep.

Like that is not enough, it seems like everybody is racing to break him down. The village was small, no doubt, and news spread fasts. But to end or to make them forget it, it seems like it will never, ever happened. Doors and windows are banged as people saw him; cold glares stares at him everywhere. Nobody even bothers to speak to him, except if they were forced to. Not even one friend wants to be beside him. He was alone. Solo. Nobody wanted to be with him! NOBODY!

Then he decided to take a shortcut. After two, yes, two, slashes of knife on his hand didn't end his one and only soul that he has, he started to take drastic measures.

Me: _Just to let you know, I had no intentions to made this ever so damn dramatic, or a Shakespeare version of Alice Academy/ Gakuen Alice ;)_

He flew his motorcycle at the place he took Anna's life. And yes, he got sends to the emergency cabin in the hospital. He was in coma, but God didn't think it was his fate to die at that day. He opened his eyes as soon as he regained consciousness. But in the end, he learned a lesson. As he woke up and his mother hugged him, eyes swollen because she had been crying all the time, and the first sentence she whispered to him

"_Natsume! Thank god, oh, thank god you're awake! Natsume, you are not alone. Your dad, Aoi and mom will always be there for you, even if the whole world is against you, we'll be there for you. Always!"_

After that day, he never play motorcycles or as a street boy. He learned to respect his life, and learned that his parents and his sister will be sad if he die. He learned to love them. And to free his mind, his dad asked to be moved to Tokyo, the city where he lived now, in hope that a city this big and never sleeps will slowly erased his past. Suddenly, a splash of water made him opened his eyes. Tsubasa was kneeling next to him, crying without any sound, and as he spoke (more like a whisper) made Natsume felt worse

"She… she was my most precious cousin, I had been with her… since she was very little. Everyday we go to and back to school together. I am the one she finds when she was scared. When she was sad, then she had to move to another village! Every week or two she would write to me. We chat and phoned each other almost every night, then one day, she stopped calling and wrote letters. She was never online, a week after that, I found out she was dead!"

Natsume winced. That last sentence his said went straight into his heart…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan's POV

I called and called Natsume's cell phone for the thousandth time already, but he still doesn't answer! Damn! Where in the world could he be? Then, suddenly, I got an idea. I quickly text Ruka;

Ruka! I need your help.

It's and emergency.

Call me A.S.A.P!

My hand phone vibrates in just a few seconds. I checked the screen. Ruka! Yes!

"Ruka! Hell yes! Thank god!" I shouted as I click the 'answer' button

"Whoa! Slow down! Whats the 911?" Ruka answered as I told him all the details (Well, except the part that Natsume, uh, kissed me, of course)

"…And he told me not to get in the mess, but I cant possibly do that! So can you help me find him ne, Ruka?"

"Okay, I'll try every place that I could think of. Huh? Wait. You what? Oh, okay, hey Mikan, you still in there? Hotaru wanted to talk to you…" Ruka gave the phone to Hotaru

"Wait-how come you're with Hotaru?" but Hotaru is already on the phone

"Baka" She greeted- typical Hotaru

"Hotaru!" I greet back "How come you're with Ruka?" I asked

"Long story, so what's with you and that Hyuuga-boyfriend-of yours?" She asked back. I can feel my heart ached at the sound of 'boy friend'

"Well-" I started

"I say you should not get into the mess, as he said" She said calmly, cutting me off

"But!" I protested

"Or what makes you so fond of him that you wanted to help him? Don't you realize what he's doing with you?" Hotaru asks again

Okay, that made me speechless, but I'm still going to look for him

"But Hotaru! HE IS MY BOYFRIEND! I need to uh, help him" I lied. See? Told you I was a good actor…

"Fine, fine, Ruka and I will help you. As long as you promised, if we have tried finding him until 9 o'clock, and he is still no where to be found, then the three of us will give up and return home. Deal?"

"Deal" I answer

End of Mikan's POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Back to Natsume and Tsubasa**

"I didn't do it on purpose, Andou. It was an accident" Natsume whispered

Tsubasa's eyes flashed anger instantly "Really?!! You do know that if two people rode a motorcycle, the one in the back has a bigger risk than the one in front, don't you?! And you do know that it was raining, right??!!!!! And anyway, why must it be her? Why must it be Anna??? Why must it be my cousin? You have tons of girlfriends!" He shouted

Long time ago, even though Natsume is only a street-racer, there are tons of girls who are willing to be his girlfriend, squirming all over him like flies as if he was a Formula One Star. And Tsubasa is not an idiot, who full believed Anna when he told him by phone that Natsume wasn't a play boy even though he has a lot of fans. (When the truth was, Anna is correct).

"She was my first" suddenly Natsume broke his thought

"What the!" Tsubasa cursed as he punched Natsume's face, making him winced in pain

"What do you mean, first? First in what? You are talking to me, not to a girl! First in the second round? How many girls in one round? Twenty?" He cursed

"I'm trying to change here!" Natsume whispered

"Oh, so it's how many? Thirty- no, fourty, maybe?" He shot back again

"Andou..." Natsume started to say

"Shut the hell up! This is not a time for you to defend yourself! It's way too late for that" He said as he kicked Natsume's leg, making him fall

"I did not do it on purpose! But if you think that is not enough then…" with as much as he could gather, Natsume reached for his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife

"Okay, fine, fine, you did not do it on purpose. Even if I do kill you here you still said you did not do it on purpose. It's true that you never rode a motor cycle anymore, no wonder you freak out when I took Mikan on a motorcycle. But don't you think Mikan has a risk of death inside a car?" Tsubasa said

Natsume did not want to answer that question

"Shit. Don't you dare die before you answer my question!" He cursed

"She would never die" Natsume whispered

"Ho, really? But I thought you said you wanted to change? Is this it? You and Mikan went everywhere together. You hug her in front of a thousand people. You held her hand, went to the library together. Eat in the canteen together, do projects together. You practice basketball, she waited for you near the side benches. She's busy in the school council, you help with small jobs in the meeting. It's like you are Siamese twins, you know what? I think you guys would instantly get married after high school" Tsubasa continued talking

"Is that what it looks like?" Natsume asks

"Yes! Even though sometimes I see Mikan not very happy, why? she knows you're an asshole? Or is she another one of you're hopelessly devoted fan that she is willing to do anyting for you?" he asks

"MIKAN.IS.NOT.LIKE.THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Natsume screamed as he punched, kicked and slapped Natsume until he is the one laying in the ground

"I'm trying to improve myself here, listen to me!" He hissed

"But if you do want to change, and first you tried to kill yourself, then move here, and you got a new girl friend in an instance? What a fun way to change, eh? Move here and find a new one, while the old one you buried deep in the ground!" Tsubasa shouted

Those lines also stung. And it hurt a lot, for Natsume

"Hey Hyuuga, did you know that my aunt, Anna's mother, still cries hysterically every night? And did you know that my uncle, Anna's father, had packed and donated Anna's bag, clothes, shoes, and all of Anna's stuff? He donated it all over the place, doesn't matter to who it ended up with, so his wife can forget about how tragic is that incident. You do know that Anna is Mr. Misaki, her social studies teacher's favourite student right? He doesn't believe that she's dead, and he kept on calling her in the absent list! And if Mochu wasn't stopped, you'll be dead by now! All of these people are suffering because of you, while you here are having fun with your girlfriend, but claim that you are changing!"

That's it. Natsume finally spat out the truth..

"She… is not my girlfriend" He said bitterly. There, he had just let go of the most closest person in his life right now

"huh?'' Tsubasa asked, confused

"We are not in a relationship" He repeat

"Then… All these times?" Tsubasa was definitely shocked. He did not expected this

"Just a drama! We were acting!"

"WHY?" Tsubasa asked

"Because I wanted to change, and with that, I need a shield" He explained, but deep down hurting inside

"So YOU USED HER?" Tsubasa shout

"HELL NO! she knows the truth!" Natsume shouted back

"And she agrees?" Tsubasa asked

"Not really" Natsume hissed

"So you forced her??? DAMN!" Tsubasa shouted

"Damn, you are a weasel! How dare you be so unkind to a girl like MIKAN? Why don't you just asked Koko or Ruka or Yuu to be your girlfriend, as a bi-sexual, girls will fend of quickly!" He shouted

"I didn't think of that… I guess" Natsume's head was falling, his bangs covering his eyes

"but why does it had to be MIKAN? Is it because she was small? Petite? So you could easily crushed her if she did not obey?" Tsubasa kept on talking, which Natsume answered with silence

"JUST A DRAMA?" he shouted, as he punched Natsume on the heart

"You know what? Give Mikan to me" Tsubasa hissed at the hurting Natsume

"What the hell?" Natsume hissed back

"You hear me. Mikan, give her to me!"

"The hell. She is not a toy!" Natsume shouted

"BUT YOU SAID SHE IS ONLY A SHIELD!" Tsubasa shouted back

"But you can't! because I, because I, I love … her" Natsume whispered

Suddenly, Tsubasa snickered "Which part hurt the most?" He asks

Without any thoughts, Natsume pointed at his right-chest

"Well then, SORRY!" He shouted as he punched his right chest, as Natsume falls back, leaning on a tree for support

"I'm going home! Needed a shield? Just a drama? Enough. Mikan is going to be mine!" he shouted

"Andou!" Natsume shouted, but Tsubasa was already gone. With all of his effort, he went to his car, but drove home to treat his wounds…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**At Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka**

"It's 9 already Mikan. And they are no where" Hotaru tells her as the three of them sat on Mikan's home terrace, the meeting point after the search

"I guess… a deal is a deal, we all have to gave up" Ruka reminded her, as Mikan stays silent

"We are going home. Bye Mikan! See ya!" Ruka patted her back, since he knows what she is thinking. So does Hotaru.

"Yeah, see ya" Hotaru stands up to, as their car drove away, Mikan went inside her room

"Natsume… Please, don't die, please, please, please… I… love… you…" She wishes as she falls asleep

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume was lying down on his bed, resting, his wounds are all bandage already. Though his mom panicked and his sister went hysteric; he lied, telling them that he fell of a flight of stairs, avoiding worries, holding a piece of paper. Remembering a few days ago, when he was in full thoughts about his past, and suddenly on the way home, Mikan gave him a piece of paper…

_Flashback_

"_Lost in thoughts, huh?" Mikan asked on their way home from school, as Natsume gave a small smile_

"_Is it about your past?" Mikan asks again, which Natsume answered with silence_

_Mikan nooded her head, she knows it's a yes_

"_Hey, I brought this for you, maybe it could calm your thoughts, read it, okay?" Mikan said finally, as she pulled out a piece of paper_

"_A poem?" guessed Natsume, confused and surprised_

"_No way, I'm way to nice to give you a poem!" Mikan joked_

"_It's a song" She said_

"_A song?" Natsume repeated_

"_It's a really nice song. It calms me. Maybe it'll work on you too?" She smiles_

"_What If I don't want to except this?" He asks_

"_YOU HAVE TO" Mikan eyes flashed with anger_

"_Haha, okay, can I read it?" He asks_

"_Sure" Mikan hands him the paper_

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Mikan wa right. It was indeed a very touching song, and Natsume head was bent down as soon as he finished reading._

_End of flashback;_

That was the second best present Mikan ever gave her; the first one was the first time she sees him smile, she told him;

"See? You can smile! Don't be so tightly wound. We only got one life to live, Natsume!"

And Tonight, as Natsume read the song all over again… he smiles, the best smile he could ever shown… And he re-read his favourite line out loud

" I'll be there for you through it all… even if saving you sends me to heaven"

It erases all his pain, all his thoughts, all his depression, just for tonight, as he repeat the line once more in his head before he falls asleep, still holding the paper…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews. Longest Chapter, ever! See ya next chapter :)

Oh and… HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE !! ;D

Double Kisses,

J


End file.
